Letters
by DawnMay
Summary: What happens when Hinata one day decides to have fun? "Enjoying the view Hinata?" His book must be cursed because ever since she had thought of his book, she had met nothing but misfortune. KakaHina
1. Prologue

**Summary: What happens when Hinata one day decides to have fun? KakaHina happens.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Letters**

**Prologue**

_**"Don't be satisfied with stories, how things have gone with others. Unfold your own myth."  
― Rumi, Essential Rumi**_

It felt different. His calloused hands, more so than her crush's, were resting on her waist. She was embarrassed, yes. She was Hyuuga Hinata. Of course she was embarrassed.

She looked up from under her eyelashes and peered at his face which was perfectly hidden under a black mask abandoning only his eye for public view. He was a sensei. Her crush's former sensei at that too and the Hyuuga being Hinata was not so comfortable with people she hadn't been in contact with for a long time and as far as she could recall she had never ever properly spoken to this sensei. Sure she had been on missions with him many times but it was not like both of them ever spoke much. That was something they had in common. Both of them preferred silence to a noisy place. But that's where all their similarities ended. While he was a confident and a respectable Shinobi, she was a shy and self-deprecating Shinobi. There was just one other thing they had in common but with it entailed some more differences. Hinata, for all her shy nature, was an avid Icha-Icha series reader. Though she would _never _admit to that, of course, she's rather take her own life. Kakashi though, was a totally opposite case. No matter where or what situation he was in, he always had at least one volume of the orange books in hand. To cut it short, she couldn't talk to him about anything and this _situation _was getting rather awkward for her. Kakashi probably just didn't care.

* * *

She opened her mouth and closed it again. Her brows were furrowed and she had a grimace on her face. She probably didn't even want to be here. Cut that, she obviously didn't want to be here. It was the month of September, with the sun breathing fire on all necks. As if the heat wasn't enough to bear, they all had to attend a wedding in the _afternoon_ of all times. At least they were inside a hall and not outside in the sun. But that wasn't the reason for the faint grimace on his partner's face. Today, the most anticipated event of the year was being held, the wedding of one Uzumaki Naruto with Haruno Sakura. It was no wonder if the girl in his arms was uncomfortable- after all, his student had been her object of affection for so long.

For a moment, he wondered if he should comfort her but discarded the thought soon as it graced his mind. Comfort was something she probably didn't want others to give her. Knowing her –at least what he had deducted about her from their previous encounters –no matter her looks, she was a prideful woman and showing pity to her now would probably break her down. He admired her for her courage and strength. She had been a great asset to the village in her own way. She had always been able to trigger Naruto's strength in the trickiest of situations. Everyone had expected Naruto to fall in love with her after her confession. To say the least, the villagers were surprised when the wedding announcement was made. The lucky girl who would be tied to the infamous Uzumaki Naruto had been the most talented medic ninja of the village marked as an equal by none other than Tsunade-sama, the fifth Hokage. The villagers weren't disappointed though neither did they lessen their celebrations. They did feel compassion for the heiress but didn't know what they could do to help so they ignored it as there wasn't any other alternative. Kakashi was doing the same but taking it to a whole different level. He didn't meet her gaze but instead chose to look straight ahead past her head. He held her as though he was just holding a log of wood.

She obviously didn't deserve it but Kakashi didn't know what to _do. _And he didn't care enough for her to try to make her any comfortable. He just couldn't understand the heiress, how was he supposed to care for her?

"A-ano… I think… w-we should r-rest a b-bit. Ne, Kakashi-san?" she smiled ever so slightly which still looked a grimace. He nodded and smiled at her before turning and leaving her to lean against a far wall with his book covering his face.

Hinata sighed and walked the path he took but instead of standing next to him she exited to the balcony next to his position.

The view from there was pristine. You could see a small pond and a garden full of all sorts of herbs. It was remarkable how Naruto had found this place in Konoha, all for Sakura's sake too.

She suppressed the jealousy bubbling in her and leaned against the railing. She wished she could read the book Kakashi had. That way, maybe she could distract her mind? No one would come to the balcony and see what she was up to; they'll probably avoid this part of the hall for fear of approaching her. So even if she blushed furiously while reading it –which she usually did –no one would really notice her.

She sighed and looked down at her form fitting Chinese costume. Thankfully she had worn a cloak over it. It hid her well from any unwarranted attention she might attract. It was really good looking but showed off too much for her tastes. The dress had been picked by Ino for Hinata had not been in the mood for shopping. Ino had been considerate and bought one for her instead. She couldn't just say no to the dress after all the trouble Ino went through.

Now, how would she get a book? There was no library in reach and only one book around which too was owned by none other than Hatake Kakashi. How was she to acquire it? More importantly, did she have the guts to acquire it? Was she willing to _borrow _the book inconspicuously? Well, if she did do something mischievous once in a while, it was alright, right? No one would notice right? She was no more the Hyuuga heiress –at least not by name –so there should be no problem… right?

She chewed on her lip. It was getting too hot at the balcony; she wanted to go back inside, if only to cool down. She didn't want to take off her cloak for fear someone might see her. Suddenly an idea formed in her mind.

What if she did discard the cloak and asked Kakashi for a dance? That way she could somehow acquire the book, right? No, that won't work. The former sensei would probably become suspicious at one, not to mention she would have nowhere to hide the book in her _dress_. Not that she was going to discard her cloak for a book either. She wasn't _that _big a fan of it. She wasn't addicted. She just loved to read for they were her comfort. She especially loved fiction for they made her forget her own unfortunate living and instead put forth the living of the main character in her mind.

She wondered if that was the case with Kakashi too. She knew of his past. Most did, now, at least those who had been on the frontlines of the battle. It was the most probable reason why he kept reading the same books again and again. The Icha-Icha books kept your mind off of other things yet at the same time you could always stay on alert. And alertness was something was priced a lot in a ninja.

_If I continue wondering about random things here, I might never get my hands on his book. I should probably just…no! I will not give up! I should just think of it as a mission. A very hard mission and do my best. I could always say I was just working on stealth and Kakashi was the hardest to get through especially when it came to his precious book so I just used the opportunity to hone my skills. They'll believe me. _She thought with a small sad smile. She was nervous just thinking about it and her heart did many jolts but she had made up her mind. She wasn't going to wallow in grief. Not now. No more. She wasn't going to take a complete one eighty degree turn, of course not, she couldn't do that, but she was going to change some things for better. For instance, she should stop fearing everyone. She was a ninja. She should try and be more like Naruto. This might probably be the first step.

She wasn't going to be a thief. She reassured herself. She would just borrow the book, read it and inconspicuously return it back.

She smiled as another plan emerged in her brain. She would have to speak with Naruto for a bit.

She grinned, her cheeks tinted in adrenaline as she turned and walked back inside the hall with nervous energy flowing through her. She hoped she'll make it.

She revised the plan in her mind a few times before she went to knock on Naruto's dressing room's door hesitantly but with a determined sheen in her eyes.

Just for today, she will do everything she wants and _enjoy_.

* * *

**Soo... what do you think? Should I continue? I would do with some advice. I hope there were no OOCs...**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 1: Plan Execution

**A/N:** **Yosh! Thank you guys so much for your wonderful, splendid and so full of youth reviews! I have never been so happy you guys! Thanks a lot _CurveCrush_, _sparkysilverglass_, _Yungsun_, _quiltedcat_, _whitifish _and _MaliBiser_. I am a SasuHina fan too! It would be lovely if you could suggest me some great fan-fictions :D**

**I am glad I could keep them in character, I hope everyone is in character in this following chapter too. We, writers, do end up having some OOC just to fit the plot. I hope that doesn't happen and you guys get used to the fact that Hinata can read Icha Icha series xD This story is just getting started after all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Letters**

**Chapter 1**

**Plan Execution**

_**"Things don't just happen in this world of arising and passing away. We don't live in some kind of crazy, accidental universe. Things happen according to certain laws, laws of nature. Laws such as the law of karma, which teaches us that as a certain seed gets planted, so will that fruit be."  
****–Sharon ****Salzberg  
**_

She took a deep breath, praying to all entities to keep her from getting caught. Why was she doing it all anyways? She had no idea. It was just an impulse of the moment. Her stomach jolted yet again. Should she really be doing this?

The door opened.

_Guess it is too late now._

"Hinata-chan!" a familiar, happy voice greeted her. She smiled softly.

"What are you doing here?" Shikamaru inquired.

"I… I was j…just wondering…" _maybe I should just leave. _"-h … how the p…preparations were going o…on. Do y…you guys need a…any help?" _Well, this is where it is going to get troublesome._ She thought in nervous amusement.

"Not particularly." Shikamaru shrugged as he eyed her suspiciously. _Oh no…_ she thought. _Am I not acting right?_

_Of course Hinata, you're not acting right at all. Which girl goes to the groom's room just before the wedding? Why would he need any help anyway? Now really, I can't help him _dress _for the wedding!_

"Thanks for your concern Hinata-chan." Naruto grinned gratefully. "You've been a big help as it is, I really can't ask more of you but… I do have a request…" he stage-whispered the last part.

"Y…yes N…Naruto-kun?" she asked softly.

"Could you please click a picture of Sakura for me? These guys are not letting me go see her! Ow! Sai…!" Naruto yelled at the other black haired ninja who had smacked his head.

"Hag would have done that had she heard you right now" he reasoned with his ever present fake smile. Naruto glared at him and was about to smack him back only to be interrupted.

"A…ano… I… I have b…brought d…drinks for e…everyone." She announced nervously. She hoped Shikamaru didn't see through her. It wasn't her best act. _I doubt I actually have a best act. Though I am lucky, both his best men are here. Thinking of it, it is sort of sad Sakura-san didn't make me one of her best women. Wait, was it called something else like bride's women or something? I've never actually been to a non-Hyuuga wedding before…_

"Drinks…?" Naruto asked enthusiastically. Hinata nodded and gestured to the trolley she had dragged here. "Thank you! You're the best Hinata-chan!"

Before Naruto could jump out the door and pick up a drink, Hinata shifted between him and the trolley and without waiting for Naruto to question, she quickly elaborated her actions.

"I…I thought s…since it is y…your w…we…wed…wedding night, y…you s…should l…let m…me serve" she breathed out nervously –_so definitely not natural._

"That's very kind of you Hinata-chan!" He grinned cheerfully. Shikamaru was still eyeing her suspiciously but shrugged as though it didn't really matter. _After all, it wasn't like Hyuuga Hinata to poison their drinks. And not to mention she wasn't the type to take revenge, just for the sake of jealousy too. _She thought bitterly yet gladly. She almost, almost sighed in relief.

_Hinata, this is a crucial part of the plan. You have to maintain your composure._

She turned to the trolley and took care to hand Naruto his glass first before picking up the tray and walking up to Shikamaru.

"Why is Dickless' glass different from ours?" Sai questioned her.

She smiled softly at him albeit a bit sadly. She knew Sai could read her at any instant and so could Shikamaru. It would do best to just show them the half-truth, something they expected to see in her. Minds, even Shinobi minds, when shown something they expected, couldn't see anything behind its fake curtain. She was rather thankful for Sai's question. After all he just helped her execute the next step of her plan without her seeming too obvious. Not like the next step would actually give her out but… it's always better to be precautious.

"I…Its h…his w…we…wedding t…tonight" she whispered and managed to sound sad, not that it was difficult. The silence in the room was equivalent to a funeral ceremony. Her hands trembled, whether purposely or naturally, even she had no idea but nonetheless, it had the desired result. As soon as she approached Sai, the tray slipped from her hands and the drink sprayed across Sai's suit.

Hinata gasped, willing the tears to come to her eyes and they came easily too. It wasn't much work when she was a jittery mess right now. Shikamaru made to walk towards Sai but in his carelessness or simply put laziness, lost his grip on the slippery glass in his hand and soon enough his suit was doused in the same red liquid. Hinata almost smiled but morphed her expression into a guilty one in not more than a second. It was in her favor that she felt similar to what she acted.

"I…I…I…I a…a…a…am so s…s…sorry!" she sniffed covering her mouth with one hand.

"It is not your fault Hinata-chan if these two are clumsy idiots!" Naruto slightly glared at the two men.

"B…b…but…"

"Dickless is right Weirdo. It was Shikamaru's and my own fault and not to worry we'll just go clean it up" Sai shrugged and walked out of the door without another word. Shikamaru nodded to her, muttered a small 'troublesome' before doing the same.

"Aw man, now how the hell do I get another best man? Wine doesn't get off that easily!" Naruto moaned and slumped against a chair.

She gawked at him and he probably noticed for he elaborated not long after.

"I got it spilled on both Sakura and I on our first date." And who would have thought Naruto would take Sakura to a decent place rather than Ichiraku Ramen for their first date? _He really does love her. _She thought with a pang and guilt was starting to build up. _I shouldn't be destroying his wedding just to get a book! I should probably just give up… after all Naruto is more important than a simple perverted book. _And who was she kidding all along? She was neither cruel nor a thief. She couldn't manage it. Shikamaru was suspicious of her already and didn't say or do anything only because he didn't expect her to do something to her _friends_. Not to mention her plan _was_ rather lousy.

Tears started to spring up in her eyes again and she bit her lip to keep them at bay.

_Oh she was so, so weak and useless._

"I wish Sasuke was… you know here with us. He would have been my best man then but I wonder actually, if Sakura would have ever liked me had Sasuke been here... it's sort of selfish, isn't it? I like to think even if he was there, I'd still have her. I know she loves me now, maybe she would have still come around? If Sasuke would have been here, he might have even helped..." His voice was soft and filled with grief. No one but Team Seven, Ino and she had been upset with Sasuke's unexpected death. Everyone either had hated him before or just didn't care, not even anyone else among Konoha 11 had cared. They only grieved for the death of a possible friend in the future for Sasuke had died to protect Naruto when the Juubi had suddenly taken control over Obito-san in a moment of weakness and jumped to attack Naruto. And no doubt, had it not been for Sasuke who was standing next to Naruto at that moment, Naruto would have died.

If only she had been nearby she would have died for him instead but by the time she had reached there, Sasuke was already on death's bed with barely enough time left to say a few words of goodbye. And she had heard them, till this day, they were etched in her mind.

"_I…I couldn't have let yet another brother of mine die in front of my eyes. I don't think I could handle anymore hate... Naruto, even if I had lived, even if I had come back to Konoha, the elders' wouldn't have let me live and even if they had, it would be to revive the Uchiha… I can't do that; I won't bestow that fate to my young ones. I'm sorry Naruto for everything I ever did to you and Team seven… and especially to Sakura. Pass on my regrets, will you dope? Or are you not even capable of doing that?" How Sasuke was able to mock Naruto even now, she didn't know but it was heart wrenching. She could even see his chakra disappearing, just like it had with Neji-niisan._

_Naruto bit out a sob filled laugh but before he could even open his mouth, Sasuke had said his final request._

"_And Naruto… take care of Sakura; get out of this alive to be there for her. She was always better off with you than I." And with that he had died. His heart had stopped, his breath came no more, there was no chakra in his body, and he was now no more Sasuke but a corpse. Naruto in his anguish had cried out his name and got rid of the Juubi not so much later. She couldn't help him this time around._

_And the worst was that she could see it all, she could see everything, the whole future in that one moment._

And she had been right. She had always been right. She thought sadly. Had Sasuke been alive, she wondered if it would have been she who wed Naruto this day. It was rather selfish of her to grieve for Sasuke for her own sake but it wasn't like she knew him much. She had all along disliked him, ever since the Academy days. To her, he had always seemed to her like her father. But, she understood his pain and thus never came to hate him. To say the least, she did care for him for Naruto cared for him. And that had been the closest she could even have gotten with him.

Hoping to change the subject, to get Naruto's and her own mind off from such upsetting events, she decided to look at the dilemma at hand. Not that she needed to, she already knew the answer. She had planned for this after all.

Kiba and Shino were both out on individual solo mission and Chouji preferred food too much to be a best man. He'd rather eat at the buffet table. Lee was probably not the best choice –everyone knew how Lee had a crush on Sakura since the very first Chuunin exams. That only left her with one person.

"A…ano h…how a…about K…K…Ka…Kakashi s…sensei?" she fidgeted.

"Kakashi-sensei…? That is… yes! That's it! Thank you Hinata! I'll go-" he stood up from his chair and made to walk to the door but she stopped him again.

"N…Naruto-kun, don't go! I…I mean s…since it is y…your w…we…wedding, I…I don't t…think you s…should go o…out. I…I…I'll go get K…K…Ka…Kakashi-sensei." she was out before Naruto could say another word. She wouldn't go for the book. She wouldn't be able to get it anyway, so she should probably just stop being childish about it. Didn't she know from previous experiences that stubbornly doing something out of her reach would only get her squashed? She would do the right thing now; she would right everything she had messed up.

She looked around the hall for that one person who could help and unconsciously took a step back when she noticed him on the dance floor dancing with Kurenai-sensei.

She hesitantly made her way to the dancing couple, only for the couple to separate and fall in dance with different partners. Kakashi was now dancing with Ayame-chan, the girl who worked at Ichiraku's. She remembered hearing that Ayame had a big crush on Kakashi from Sakura. With a pang she realized she was going to take away the girl's dream from her. But she had to do it. For Naruto-kun, she had to do it.

She stopped in her track when she saw Ayame was blushing and giggling in Kakashi's arms, probably at something he had said since he was smiling as well, at least she thought he was.

She took a deep breath. She had to do this, she reminded herself, for Naruto. She had to do it, because of her childishness; she had to do it.

"K…Ka…Kakashi se…sensei?" she asked in a small mousey voice. She wondered if he even heard her for he made no move to say he noticed her. Ayame made no move either.

"K…Kakashi-sensei?" she asked a bit louder this time. He still hadn't heard her apparently. She cocked her head. If he really was so lost in his dancing partner, she should maybe just borrow the book right now?

_No, I already decided against that! Besides he's bound to notice if I suddenly started looking through his pockets. Too bad I still can't do that in hopes to get his attention._

"Ah, Hinata-chan… you look so youthful today!" she squeaked and turned around to face the voice in a battle stance before the words even registered in her mind.

Lee squeaked and jumped a few meters back as well.

"L…L…Lee-kun! I…I…I'm s…so sorry! I…I d…didn't-" she blushed and looked down at her fidgeting fingers.

"It's alright sweet lilac, I just came to invite you to dance so that we can show all the youths here how truly youthful we are!" he took her hand –when did he get so near to her again, she couldn't tell –and spun her around, making her slightly nauseous. He was dancing so fast, so out of beat, she was having trouble keeping up. And she hadn't even agreed! She had to get to Kakashi, to tell him Naruto's dilemma! She had to help Naruto but at this moment, when dancing with Lee, she couldn't get through. She couldn't hurt Lee, not when she knew how he was feeling and how nice he was being. She knew he was upset, he even seemed less enthusiastic as compared to always, and she also knew that he was probably aware of her crush on Naruto (It would be surprising if someone didn't know of her crush on Naruto, she had sort of confessed to the whole Konoha that she loved Naruto when Pein had attacked.). She knew he only meant to help but she wasn't getting any help – ouch!

She bumped against something hard losing whatever air she had left in her lungs and fell on that something. She breathed a lungful of air before she assessed her situation. She saw a mop of white hair above a black coat. Even from behind she could tell it was Kakashi, with that hedgehog hairstyle.

He lay above poor little Ayame who was redder than even Hinata who had just danced with Lee. The fall had sent his book flying out of his coat and on the floor. Hinata paid it no mind for the moment. The book was not important. Naruto was.

She got off Kakashi's back as he groaned and got up as well. She bowed down as low as she could and profusely apologized. Well, less profusely than Lee.

"It's alright. I'm glad you both are enjoying your selves. I wasn't hurt, neither was Ayame-chan, right?" he turned to the girl (who he had helped as he stood) on his arm. She blushed and nodded with her eyes firmly trained on Kakashi.

"Then we must leave you alone to your youthful endeavors!" Lee exclaimed.

"W…Wait! Please, don't go!" she yelled –as much a 'yelling' Hyuuga Hinata could do –making all eyes to train on her. Her nervousness came back to her and she almost fainted but she resisted the urge and moved her toes to keep herself from giving in to these traitorous urges.  
"N…Naruto-kun was… asking for y…you. H…He n…needs… I…I… sorry… you… best… I" she stuttered, still not meeting his eyes. Her eyes stared to prick with tears again. Just how many times had she cried today? Why did she have to be so weak? She couldn't even explain properly to him!

"I'll be on my way then Hinata." He nodded to her and gave her that same small smile he gave her when she had asked to rest the time they danced. She couldn't see his whole face, just one eye, so she never understood what he felt or meant with that smile. There was no pity in that one eye that could be seen though. She followed the line of his long nose that she could make out from the mask, the slight bump of his lips and the shape of his face. She could almost bet at that instance that Kakashi had high cheekbones and a handsome face underneath. She could be wrong but it wasn't like she was actually betting with someone. Her eyes drifted up from his mask to his eye.

Her pulse increased and a heat slowly rose to her cheeks as the realization that he had probably caught her assessing him sunk in.

She dropped her head and avoided looking his way all the while hoping her bangs hid her face well. He said nothing more and left her alone with Lee after politely apologizing to Ayame who was soon swept away by another dance partner.

"Let that not water the fire of-" Lee had started speaking but she was in no mood. She just wanted to be alone. All of a sudden she could feel all the sadness crush on her. She couldn't take it, dancing that is, not right now.

"I…I am s…sorry L…Lee-kun b…but I…I just w…want to be a…alone right n…now." When he didn't reply immediately she risked a glance at him; surprisingly, he had a very somber expression on his face.

"I understand" was all he said before he flew off to find Tenten, literally. Hinata couldn't even bring herself to softly giggle at Lee's antics. That somber look and that small "I understand" had left her feeling sadder. She didn't want anyone to understand for if they did then it meant they had at some point or another gone through what she had. She especially didn't want that to happen to Lee. She liked his very much as a close friend. He really was. He took care of her in Neji's absence, acting the big brother to her. She didn't want him to understand but knew how well she could understand him. There was no way he wouldn't understand her.

She sighed and decided to go back to the balcony, her head dropped low as she considered all sorts of things in her mind. Should she go talk to Lee? No, she'll just bring along more dark clouds to his already stormy environment.

Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks for there on the floor, laid down right in front of her was the Icha-Icha volume three. She stared at it for a long while before looking around frantically to see if the coast was clear. She silently activated her Byakugan to be extra careful and when she was sure no one was looking her way, she stowed the book in her cloak pocket and made her way to the balcony.

At least she had something to keep her mind away from all sorts of tragedies. Apparently her plan, which wasn't much of a plan, had turned in her favor.

Now, she only had to think how to give the book back to Kakashi, but that would have to wait for later, she'll just enjoy herself for now, as much as she could.

* * *

**I wonder if it turned out well, this chapter I mean. I hope it doesn't seem too rushed. Am I writing the chapters all right? Do I need to write less of Hinata's thoughts? What about Lee? Did he turn out right? I was very nervous about his character. It is very hard to write his youthful...comments.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 2: A Cloak and an Undershirt

**A/N: Thanks a lot _BekotaTheMonsterHuntress_, _Yungsun_, _whitifish_ and _MaliBiser_ for your review.**

**Thanks for the recommendation _MaliBiser.0_ And I'm glad you liked Lee!**

**Oh, he'll surely be saying that soon enough _whitifish_ ;)**

**You'll find something more shocking than Sasuke dead in the next chapter ** **_BekotaTheMonsterHuntress_** **;)**

**Me too _Yungsun._**

**I am not going to be writing fake portions from Icha Icha... I cannot write lemon even if my life's depended on it so I didn't write the scene where Hinata is reading the book. It would have been so interesting if someone had come to talk to her (like Ino asking why she was hiding the dress) and she, while trying to hide the book, would have dropped it from the balcony in her panic. But I think I'm dragging on the wedding too much and it is the third chapter (technically) and she hasn't even returned the book yet! Not to mention I am worried sick about the next chapter I'll be uploading, somehow it doesn't seem natural and come 18 November, my exams are starting and I haven't studied at all! I'll probably be updating after the exams now, most likely around Christmas.**

**By the way, about the title, weirdly enough I find it funny, so there you have it! A Cloak and an Undershirt~ :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Letters**

**Chapter 2**

**A Cloak and an Undershirt**

_**"Nobody can tell what I suffer! But it is always so. Those who do not complain are never pitied."  
― Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice**_

The marriage ceremony went perfectly. Then again, Hinata couldn't find any mistake in it anyway so for her it was nothing but perfect. _Everyone is happy so everything must be perfect right? _She thought as she felt the weight of the book she had _borrowed _both figuratively and literally.

She had to return it, she knew that. After all she hadn't _stolen_ it.

If she didn't return it –she let the fear chew her insides –she might as well have stolen it, so no way was she not returning it.

But she had a dilemma, something she had overlooked, which she had forgotten about in her 'impulse of the moment'. And yes, it deserved quotation marks. She had forgotten Hatake Kakashi was a ninja.

Yes she had thought he was a ninja many times in her previous rants (and seriously she didn't even need to think! She had known him most of her life) but she had never elaborated on those thoughts. She had never thought of what could happen after she borrowed it. She only just planned on how to acquire it, never did she think of how she was going to return it. It was very reckless of her and not like a Hyuuga or a ninja. She didn't think of all the probabilities. Father would be disappointed.

Hinata supposed the wedding should be over now, after all the priest had already said Naruto and Sakura were now husband and wife but Hinata could not understand why –even after she had already been witness to their kiss –was she put in the situation where she had to speak a few words about the couple.

Her name had just been called while she was pondering on how to return the blasted book by none other than its owner. She wondered if she should even bother returning the book now. Was it –she paled at just the thought of it –revenge for taking his book without his permission? _Does he know I have his book?_

What was Hatake Kakashi trying to do? What was the man thinking? He knew how anxiety prone she was… yet… and she hadn't even volunteered herself! What was he planning?

For the life of her Hinata could not understand that man!

She slowly walked up to the stage and faced the audience. She started to feel dizzy, her skin was on fire and she felt the urge, not to remove her garments but, to wear a hundred blankets and hide herself. Even in her already giant cloak, she felt dangerously exposed. She would readily dig her own grave and bury herself alive had that been possible at that moment. But she was a Hyuuga, she had to maintain her composure, not that telling herself that helped her any. She was about to faint. A hand made its way to her back, just above her hips. She paled slightly in fright.

She slowly –like a person caught by a ghost –turned her head, all with wide eyes, to see Kakashi Hatake, the man responsible for her peril, give his one eyed smile. Again, it was that same smile. What the hell did that man want?!

The fact she was thinking up words like 'hell' was telling enough how out of sorts she was at the moment. She was scared, scared that she might be eaten. She was much more composed in the Fourth Shinobi war!

Kakashi didn't say anything, all he did was nod, retreat his hand, turn and leave her standing alone on the small stage to face the whole bunch of lions ready to pounce on her at any instant.

Yes, she knew she was exaggerating, she was thinking nonsense but she couldn't think right. Her lips paled and soon she was left feeling cold instead of being on heat.

"I…" she pronounced the word a second too long and went blank. She couldn't think. Her mind became blank as a slate while she stared ahead at all the… she didn't even know what expression everyone had. Some seemed expectant, a few friends gave her hesitant smiles, and Sakura eyed her… like a hawk?

'I have no words' she heard from somewhere.

"I have no words" she repeated, her mind following the voice without thinking. She could feel nothing but the coldness creeping through her veins. For a moment, somewhere in her mind where it was still warm and oxygen supplied, she wondered if she'll go in hibernating if she stayed here moments longer.

The audience was silent, a bird flew to one tree and perched itself, one could hear the sound of her wings flapping as she settled down comfortably.

'But just one thing to say'

"B…But j…just one thing to say" her stutter did come this time around for she suddenly started to warm up and she was no more feeling as though she had just been thrown naked into the Antarctic ocean.

'If anyone ever deserves a happy life and true love, it is Naruto.'

"If a…anyone ever d…deserves a happy l…life and love, it is N…Naruto." Who was this speaking? Her ear was tingling. What was in her ear?

There were a few smiles in the crowd and she suspected she saw Naruto sniff.

'And no one is better for this job other than Sakura. They have always had my blessings and I am happy that today, they have finally tied the knot'

The sentence was too big but she managed to remember. She repeated the same albeit with more stutters. There was a huge round of applause in which the bride and groom kissed one more time and screamed their thanks to her. She took a deep breath and with slight wobbly feet made her way back to her previous seat. Her whole body was trembling and she was feeling dizzy and hot all over again.

"Here" she heard the same voice but it felt like two people had spoken at the same time, one suspiciously close to her ear that had been tingling previously.

She looked up to find Kakashi standing in front of her with iced lemonade in his hand.

She couldn't find her voice so she just nodded and accepted the drink. He bent down and she self-consciously leaned back. His hand came up and brushed against her ear causing the tingling to start again. She flushed.

What was he doing?

And just like that, he straightened up.

"No need to thank me." He smiled that smile again all the while holding an earplug.

Suddenly she understood what just happened and the images cleared in her head.

She still could not speak; her throat seemed clogged, so she just nodded.

He didn't wait for her to say anything; he probably didn't even see her nod, for he was gone just as suddenly as he had come. Even though she had never moved her eyes away from him, she had not seen him leave.

It didn't make sense. He had got her on the stage, her worst nightmare, to help her with that earplug? What was he planning on? She couldn't understand him. Why did he ask her on the stage in the first place? Only those people were going on stage who had volunteered beforehand and it wasn't like all of his friends were speaking that it seemed odd for her not to. Shikamaru and Tenten didn't volunteer as well. What were his reasons then? There must be something; Kakashi was not known to do things just for fun.

"Ah, Hinata-chan, the speech was really wonderful dear." A woman Hinata didn't know patted her head as she passed by. That… was surprising.

Many of the people who all had been avoiding her were now passing her smiles whenever she caught their eyes and some even tried to converse with her.

It didn't make any sense. Did Kakashi do it all for her sake? Not that she thought he was incapable of kindness… but why would he help _her_? She could see him doing something like this for a member of Team seven but certainly not for her. Did he have any other reasons? Did it have anything to do with the book? _Oh no, I almost forgot about the book!_

_Hinata, calm down; take a deep breath and calm down. You are not going to cry, not in front of everyone. _

But oh, how much she wanted to cry. Her blush was still present and the shock hadn't yet dissipated and the burden of the book still lay on her shoulders.

She suddenly remembered how Kakashi took off the earplug, how he was still formal in everything he did. She certainly knew he didn't do anything for her. Why was she thinking on it anyway? It didn't matter, not right now at least. She had a book to return first.

_How did he place the earplug there in the first place?_

_Kakashi-san's book_, she had to return the book to Kakashi first.

She didn't like how much he had been on her mind in this whole wedding ceremony. Hopefully, returning the book would change that.

She stood up with a resolve. She still had no idea how she was going to return the book to him but maybe keeping an eye on him would present her with a chance.

She found him with Ayame again. She wondered if the two were secretly dating. It was good for him if they were. Kakashi was a rather lonely and private man, she had noticed. He didn't actually have a friend except for Guy. And Ayame was a rather nice girl.

She saw the old man Ichiraku who walked to them and politely chatted with Kakashi before both Ichiraku and Ayame bowed to Kakashi and left.

Kakashi, now all alone, leaned against the wall and moved his hand to his pocket before his eye widened. It would all be rather comical had Hinata not been so anxious about the book. She had read the book half way through already but that was before they had to assemble for speaking a few words about the couple. Now, it was already evening and she just wanted to get rid of that book so that she could finally calm down.

And suddenly while she had been busy in her little monologue he was stripping, right there in public! But it seemed people were too busy looking in front to notice what was going on behind.

If the shock hadn't been too much for her and had she not been so embarrassed, she would have ran up to him and yelled, "No, don't strip! Here, have your book. See you have it now, just don't strip!" or rather, she would have just made a run to the opposite side and kept her eyes strictly in the front.

At first he only took of his coat, no one else seemed to have noticed (she wondered who was giving the speech), and then he took off his shirt. He was about to yank off his undershirt, at least she thought he was but suddenly he was gone and she heard a voice whisper in her ear. She could feel that hot huff of his breath against her ear. The hair on the nape of her neck stood up.

"Enjoying the view Hinata?" Her blood went cold. His book must be cursed because ever since she had thought of his book, she had met nothing but misfortune.

"I…I…I…I wasn't… just…I…uh… wonder…I…" and then she could take it no more. She couldn't see right, couldn't hear whatever he spoke next. She fainted.

* * *

She felt comfortable, very comfortable. She moaned and turned over relishing the softness around her. But she was starting to feel hot and slimy. Her hands came up to yank whatever she was wearing. She quickly yanked the cloth off of her and felt the blissful air cool her skin. She sighed.

"So you're awake." Even the voice sounded like a lullaby. Maybe she was in heaven. Everything felt so good.

It wasn't until she realized that she knew that voice did her eyes shot open. She frantically looked around to find herself in an unfamiliar room and Kakashi leaning against the wall right in front of her with his arms crossed. His eyebrow rose, probably in amusement.

She jumped off the bed and stood ramrod straight.

"You know, you shouldn't really wear that hideous cloak, you look rather appeasing without it." He commented with barely a hint of amusement in his deep voice which sounded muffled due to the mask.

Hinata was wearing a black Chinese dress with red lining at the borders which ended at her mid-thigh with a huge cut just above her chest which showed a respectable amount of cleavage. The dress also had small holes on the sides of her waist. It was just too revealing and so Ino-like!

Hinata stood staring at him dumbfounded before looking below. She wasn't wearing her cloak. Her eyes widened as a faint memory of removing a cloth came to her mind. She looked around to search for her cloak. It was nowhere in sight and she was starting to panic.

"Looking for this?" he cocked his head as he held the cloak up for her to see. She hastily walked up to him and snatched it before quickly covering herself. She probably looked like a walking tomato, only, one who was covered in lavender cloak.

He chuckled, that sound making her even more embarrassed.

He didn't say anything for a while, just let her collect herself. She noticed he was still wearing his black undershirt which looking to be attached to the mask. It was sleeveless and stuck to his frame.

She quickly looked away.

"So…" he spoke and folded his arms again. "What got Hyuuga Hinata to stalk me?" he asked with a rather suggestive look which had her feeling dizzy. She was worried she might faint again.

He probably noticed for he motioned her back to the bed. It was then did all her senses come back to her.

"Where am I?" she asked instead of answering him.

"In a room" was his short answer. Well, that wasn't very helpful.

"Y…y…your r…room?" she asked nervously.

"No. When I told the manager you fainted, he let me have one room till you came to consciousness." He shrugged.

She nodded and dropped her head.

"So anyway, you didn't answer. Why were you stalking me?" he asked. She hesitantly looked up to gauge him. He seemed rather enthusiastic for being the victim with his eye crinkled and was probably grinning behind that mask, not to mention he was bending too close to her face. Her blush deepened and she quickly looked away.

"I…I… well… I wasn't…" she sounded lame. She knew that. But she couldn't tell him about the book. What would he think of her? Worse, what if he told Naruto-kun what I did?

"Mm, I believe that" it was obvious he was being sarcastic.

She had to come up with an excuse, and fast too. She hoped he hadn't actually found the book. He couldn't have, she still felt it in her cloak. Maybe he had found it and was just playing with her? No matter what, she couldn't tell him the truth, she couldn't take that risk.

She felt him breathe on her forehead and her body instinctively tensed up. She was going cold in an odd sense of déjà vu.

And then she remembered…

"Come on, tell me the truth." His hand grasped her chin and made her look up. Even though his whole posture screamed amusement and he was smiling at her, it wasn't the same smile he gave her so many times before (at least not the same eye or mask movement), not to mention, now that he was close enough; there was something akin to steel in his eye. He suspected her. It was a cold realization. She had to make her move quick yet slow enough to fit Hinata Hyuuga.

"I…I…I…I…" she stuttered on.

"Mm…" his voice wasn't helping to keep her calm at all! "Go on, I won't bite" his voice sounded humorless. His face was too damn near and she probably looked hilarious to him –all weak, submissive, embarrassed, red Hinata Hyuuga.

Suddenly she felt angry, angry at the man standing in front of her; it was his entire fault!

But she had to maintain her façade lest she might be caught.

"I j…just w…wanted t…to... why?" she asked and managed a pained expression.

He straightened up and took a few steps away from her.

"Sakura" was his short reply. All her anger and pain was forgotten in way for confusion. What did Sakura have to do with the earplug?

Her emotions must have been clearly up her sleeve for he took pity on her and elaborated.

"She was told by some lady that you might be harboring some negative feelings towards her and might want to harm her relationship with Naruto. She came to me with her doubts and my words didn't to assuage them so I made you say all that. Sakura would have believed in you had she not been worried about your feelings. You never did really congratulate them after the wedding was announced."

"I did!" she yelled at him before blushing at her own tenacity and lowered her voice. "I…I d…did" she stuttered.

"Maybe to Naruto but not Sakura." He pointed out. She couldn't think of a reply so she simply lowered her head. It hurt to know people had so less faith in her but then again she shouldn't be all that surprised...

He patted her head.

"That's w…why you said I had n…no need to t…thank you. Y…you d…did it for S…Sakura's sake" she whispered, the thought coming to her mind as soon as it got out of her mouth. He stopped petting her but let his hand linger on her head a moment longer. He shrugged.

"The hall and grounds are empty. It's already dark, as you can see the lights are on, it would be better if you got home before your father starts worrying."

His voice was soft yet sounded harsh to her ears. He didn't deny that he did everything for Sakura. It was in a way accepting what she already knew. She felt jealousy start to bubble up in her chest and this time she couldn't stop it. Every time anything happened, it must always revolve around Sakura.

She nodded and stood up, sidestepping him as she walked to the door.

"Thank you" she meant for both the earplug and taking care of her while she was unconscious. Even though he did neither for her sake –former for Sakura and latter for he suspected her intentions. She didn't fathom that Kakashi thought she had any interest in his book or any need to take revenge –she still felt the need to thank him for even though he didn't do it for her, he still helped her.

He didn't reply. None of them said anything as they climbed down the stairs side by side.

Hinata was still lost in the darkness of her own mind.

It was no wonder really. Sakura had always been stronger than Hinata, far more outspoken than Hinata. Sakura had always been cute ever since she was a child while Hinata looked weird. Naruto and Sai both had called her weird. While Sakura had beautiful green eyes, Hinata's were plain lilac; while Sakura had a small beautiful pointed nose, Hinata's was bigger and rounder. While Sakura was small and petite, Hinata was tall and fat. While-

"I lost my book today. You haven't seen it around have you? After all, you _were_ stalking me…" he gave her a sidelong glance before looking ahead once again.

"Your o…orange b…book?" she asked, nervousness creeping to her voice.

"Mm" he nodded and eyed her warily.

"I…I did" she looked him straight in the eye. "A…after w…we danced. Y…you h…had it w…with you" she told him. She resisted the urge to look away. He nodded and only then did she allow herself to look down again. They'd be parting ways and she can't actually return the book to him without him catching her right now.

She'll have to give it back to him tomorrow.

* * *

**Do tell me your thoughts by reviewing :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Lenders and Best Friends

**A/N 1: Thank you _whitifish_, _MaliBiser_, _BekotaTheMonterHuntress_,_ summerrayah_, _CurveCrush _and _Thembra _for reviewing!**

_**CurveCrush, **_**I'll do that. It can be annoying, the stuttering and all and she has grown up. I just wanted to show her distress in the last few chapters and we all know she tends to stutter when she is anxious.**

_**Bekota,**_** Sakura was just worried about her relationship with Hinata and if Hinata would want to take revenge or something; can't really blame her can we? Hinata made it very clear she loved Naruto. I didn't want to make Sakura look bad, I'm sorry if I didn't write properly. I'll take care from now on. Thank you.**

**_MaliBiser, _I'll try my best to keep them in character as much as I can. I just hope I portrayed him right in this chapter at least... I am worried if his reactions and conversations are believable. Too bad Hinata is going to be really busy in the whole story; no time for rest... bad me.**

**_whitifish, _oh yes, he will definitely suffer.**

**A/N 2: ****I thank you all for being patient and still reading "Letters". My exams went all right, I need to work harder in Physics and Chemistry, otherwise my marks were good; better than expected at least. I'll have to work myself to death for the finals. I am already dreading them. Thanks for all your support! Let's not wait any longer and start with the long-awaited chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Letters**

**Chapter 3**

**Lenders and Best Friends**

**_"Security is mostly a superstition. It does not exist in nature, nor do the children of men as a whole experience it. Avoiding danger is no safer in the long run than outright exposure. Life is either a daring adventure, or nothing."_**

**_―Helen Keller_**

She looked at the night sky worriedly as she chewed on her lip. She was a dunce; what was she thinking? Oh, right, she wasn't thinking.

She sighed tiredly. Naruto's wedding had been the bleariest day she had gone through. In a way, she cogitated; it had been rather beneficial since she wasn't submerged in her melancholy. But really, did it have to be Kakashi's book that kept her mind off of the disease welling inside her? Did it have to be another nasty emotion replacing her already grim one? She had resolved during the war to move on from her little crush on Naruto but it wasn't so simply done as said. He had been as much part of her life as her desire for being recognized. Just thinking about forgetting Naruto, moving on, made the emptiness surround and consume her until she couldn't breathe.

She closed her eyes to get rid of her thoughts, of the gloom which was steadily encompassing her. She shouldn't get distracted from her current mission; she needed to blank her mind to concentrate and a very much needed sleep.

Why did Naruto have to pick a place so far on the edge of Konoha?

The next morning she woke up at the crack of dawn, she had a book to return and she couldn't think of any better way of doing that than the one she had thought of last night –when she tossed and turned in her bed. Considering how exhausted she was while walking home, she still couldn't find peace and had eventually given up on it, to start reading the book where she had left off. It was past midnight when she came to the conclusion that if she wanted to be functional the next day, some rest was required but even then sleep wouldn't come to her. All she did last night was contemplate how she was going to return the book without raising a fleck of suspicion but very few plans graced her mind. It wasn't until around two in the morning that she was able to grab a shuteye only to be woken up at four by her alarm clock.

She dressed quickly and wasted no time to leave for the Hatake residence. She knew where he lived only due to the mission she was assigned with Team seven few months post-war. They were delegated to carry a scroll to the Water Daimyo.

Due to Naruto's sudden hike in popularity, Team Seven had been the one with most missions the whole of last year, especially ones consisting national and international relations. And since on that one occasion, Sai had been home sick, Hinata was requested to accompany them.

On the day they were to be given important details (as to which path they had to take or what was expected of them), Kakashi didn't show up for what seemed like hours and Naruto and Sakura had dragged her along to pick him up. They had to meet the Hokage after all; it wouldn't do to be anymore late than they already were.

There were huge walls surrounding the house, gigantic enough that only a ninja could ever trespass into the property and that too with great difficulty unless you were someone like Sai with an ability to draw an ink bird, of course. Naruto had jumped through with the help of his clones (saying he had done this before to surprise Sakura on her birthday with valuable information -and what this 'valuable information' could be, Hinata had no idea because it definitely couldn't be Kakashi's mysterious face, because really even for Naruto to achieve that feat is impossible and surely he must know that? He wasn't that big of an idiot) and looked for Kakashi only to return empty handed.

Hinata approached the main gate, keeping her Byakugan activated for any threats.

After today, she'll have one less thing to worry about and since she had no missions or family gatherings to attend to today, she could go back home and sleep in.

* * *

Kakashi groaned as he rolled over in his bed to block out the sunlight streaming into his room. He hated laundry days. Every month, he had to give his precious curtains for wash and had to bear a whole week without them. It was just his luck that he was going on a week-long solo B-rank mission this particular evening. But it was also his bad luck that he had lost his favorite Icha-Icha book that he carried with him on missions. He had lost count of how many times he had read that book. Unfortunately, if bad luck stayed on his side, he'll never read it again. He'll have to take another volume with him this time, he thought sullenly as he drowsily eyed the wall across him.

But, he resolved, when he was back from his mission, he'll make sure to catch the culprit.

He had listed down all the people he had come in contact with last night which weren't many, really. He had spent most of his time with Ayame, Guy, Naruto and Hinata. He actually felt sorry for the latter. He hadn't really meant to hurt her feelings, he was just being honest. He could still remember the dropping of her head after he had acquiescent her with his reasons. It was that forlorn expression, the same he had seen on his best friend so many times –one that suggested there was no hope left –that had urged him to pat her head.

Her gratitude was a kick to the gut, a very painful one. He couldn't even apologize to her, because really he would do it again if it meant Sakura and Naruto could have a happy ending. But, he mused, he should have apologized for harassing her for stalking him but he was suspicious of her. He really was! He was being paranoid in general. He hadn't suspected her of stealing his book –that little girl isn't capable of thinking the word let alone reading porn. He had just been on edge; that book was special to him and she had been the only one acting out of order that night. I know what you will ask, what did he expect of a girl with a broken heart? He didn't know the answer.

But it must be mentioned that when he had suggested her not to wear her cloak (which really was hideous) he had meant it. She really did look pretty in her dress even though it was definitely not her style. Why wear a dress like that if you are too embarrassed to show it anyway?

He shook his head to clear his mind off of mundane thoughts as he picked up a paper from his bed-side table. It was the list of all the suspects.

On top of the list was Guy (he probably took it to bribe him into yet another contest between the two), Genma (he wouldn't put anything past that guy, not to mention he also was a reader of Icha-Icha), Sai (he probably borrowed it for his 'emotion and ninja analysis'), Kurenai (don't even ask…), Naruto (he would have placed him first had it not been for his wedding; he was too busy and happy to pull a prank), Sakura (same reason as Naruto), Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten (Though both Lee and Tenten seem unlikely, they are still Guy's students; Guy could have assigned it as practice, not to mention, Lee and Hinata had bumped into him), Iruka, Ichiraku, Ayame-chan (It was rather unlikely that she would have stolen it, she was too infatuated with him. But then again infatuated girls could be scary and for all he knew she could be a naughty girl –he blushed at the possibilities of her stealing the book would lead to) and lastly, Hinata (he had cancelled out her name as soon as he had written it. Hinata and Icha-Icha books in the same sentence were like Chouji and fasting, no matter the fact that he had spent quite some time with her last night but really she had never been in much of a position to steal and as he already stated, she is simply not capable of it, not when she isn't assigned a mission).

Come to think of it… what if Kurenai had assigned her a small test mission? No, Kurenai still wouldn't ask Hinata to steal his book; she cared too much for her and wouldn't ask her something she knew would upset or embarrass her.

Other than his list, there was always a possibility of someone he hadn't talked to last night to have sneaked up on him and stolen it. And there was also a possibility that no one had stolen it and he had lost it though that seemed rather unlikely to him. He had been on many missions and had never lost his book but he goes to one wedding and loses it? It seemed very unlikely to him.

He showered and got ready, quickly eating some cup noodles.

He wondered if he should start writing a book now that he had already read the complete Icha-Icha series at least seven times.

He locked his house and walked the rock laden path to the front gate. No other books were as interesting as Icha-Icha so he could very well pour his imaginations on paper.

As he opened the main gate, something orange caught his eye. His heart thudded in his chest.

There innocently lying on the floor with the 'Konoha Prophet' was his third volume of Icha-Icha series.

It could be a trap; an unfortunate thought came to his mind. He activated his Sharingan making sure there was no real threat.

He carefully fingered the cover before picking it up. He skimmed through the pages to see if any harm had been done to it or an explosive is attached to it and certainly his book was the way he remembered it except…

There tucked in snugly in between two pages in the middle of the book was a small, innocent white paper. He unfolded it to find a few words written on it in neat calligraphy with his name on the top.

_Hatake Kakashi_

_I apologize for borrowing your book without your consent. I tried returning it to you yesterday but couldn't find you anywhere I searched. In the end I just gave up and decided to deliver it to you first hand this morning._

Because yes, throwing it on his doorstep during the silent hours was returning it to him first hand.

That's all the letter read giving away no identity of the thief or as the thief preferred to call himself –"lender".

"Kakashi, what are you doing there staring at a paper?" it was one of his ninja dogs. He hadn't noticed he didn't lock the main gates.

Suddenly an idea struck him.

"Akino, can you track this smell?" he bent down in front of his ninken and moved the paper near his nose.

Akino obliged and took a sniff before looking up at the book in Kakashi's other hand.

"It smells like your book" he answered clueless of why he had to track a paper that smelled like the book.

"Can't you relate it to a person?" Kakashi questioned with a frown marring his forehead.

"I can try. Give me some time but I can't guarantee I'll find someone. I can't catch the smell that's same as that letter on the road, it's as though it simply materialized here." The dog talked as he sniffed around the road.

"If you can track the smell of some people who have passed this road recently, inform me when I am back from my mission. I'll look into each of them." the dog nodded obediently and Kakashi walked away.

Apparently whoever stole his book wasn't stupid or someone who could perform Time-space ninjutsu, though that was highly unlikely as Obito and he were the only Sharingan users left.

"Interesting…" he muttered as he made his way to the memorial.

* * *

A whistle penetrated the heavy silence where all dead rested. An old man glared at the source it generated from. The source apologized softly and bowed his head before quickly turning to his friend; his excitement barely contained as he tried with all his might to contain his voice in a whisper.

"That's definitely interesting…!" a dark eyebrow was raised at the masked man sitting across him.

Kakashi shrugged as he eyed the man with disinterest; the man who looked too smug for his own good.

"You're seriously getting some junk on you if you can't even keep your most priced book safe." He laughed boisterously.

"Hey you; shut that trap of yours! I don't understand what the Kages were thinking locking a disgrace like you in such a holy place. Can't even maintain the quiet… how pathetic…" an old man spat at the nuisance.

"I apologize for my friend, Oji-san, it wasn't his fault." Kakashi bowed before the man and gave him a small smile. "How is little Akira doing?" Kakashi asked politely, quickly changing the subject. The old man forgot all about the rude man and beamed at the respectable man.

"Really Kakashi, I don't understand why you associate with this bastard" the said bastard looked very affronted and was about to say something but Kakashi gave him a warning look and so he just sat there and pouted, "but leaving that, my dear Akira is just fine; she is already out of bed and wrecking havoc." The old man chuckled. "I thank you for helping her weeks prior when she nearly fell from the cliff. I hadn't known those guys were bullying her. Thanks for dealing with them."

"I'm glad she is fine now Oji-san and I am always more than happy to help" Kakashi smiled.

"You're too generous dear boy. I wish you could teach something to that friend of yours. He could do with some etiquette lessons. Do visit us some time" the old man bowed before turning, leaving behind a very much fuming friend of Kakashi.

"I really hate that old man." Kakashi's friend growled.

"Well, if you weren't so loud, he wouldn't have made those sorts of remarks Obito." Kakashi gazed at him sternly.

"Really, when did you become the village's favorite? Never mind, you always were but when did you start treating the village as your family?" Obito glared at him. Kakashi smiled instead. "You're acting like an old man, you know? A lecherous old man at that too! To think you spend time with Guy-san… he appears more youthful than you when he's actually older." Obito bit out.

"A lecherous old man…?" Kakashi raised an amused eyebrow. "I don't go around eyeing the females in the hot springs. That's more of your thing. Remember how you got beat up by Rin?" Kakashi smirked as he looked up at the clouds reminiscing the wonderful day when Obito got a beating for the first time and that too by his sweet crush.

"Don't you go there Kakashi!" Obito growled at him.

"That reminds me… did u find any girl you might be interested in?" all jests were gone as Kakashi eyed Obito worriedly.

Obito slumped against the bars and played with the grass blades outside. "No" he whispered as he continued to eye the blade looking as forlorn as a lost child. There was a long silence though not particularly awkward. Both shared the same pain. Obito was rather surprised at this sudden connection he had with Kakashi, if anything, he hadn't expected this. His friend had changed a lot since the incident. And he realized he liked this Kakashi much better. "I will never find someone Kakashi…"

"Don't give up hope just yet. I can arrange for a few girls to come here and meet you." Kakashi offered.

"No Kakashi, I don't want any of that. Any girl you can bring here would be more interested in you than me anyway. And I can't fall in love again. I am still very much in love with Rin. I'll always love her…" Obito looked up at the sky with a sad smile.

It had been a year since Obito had been locked above his own fake grave, a year since his testament had been declared.

"Uchiha Obito, under law, is to be locked up above his own grave as punishment until he finds a girl he can love and marry. Even then, he won't be able to leave Konoha for the rest of his life."

The original punishment was much severe than this –Obito was to be put in a dark, damp cell and be beaten for a few months and was to be left alone with no reprieve until death –but Naruto had interrupted and then the final statement had been declared.

"What's the use anyway? It's not like I'll ever get to leave Konoha. Actually I sort of wish Naruto hadn't butted in. That way, you know, it wouldn't hurt so much. Now, I can never become Hokage and really, the former one would have been much easier to deal with. At least Rin wouldn't be there to watch me; at least no one would be taunting me." Kakashi didn't reply and instead stared at the patch of grass Obito was playing with. "I never said this Kakashi but… I am very thankful to you. Had it not been for you, I think I would have been all alone with people probably trying to kill me while I can't even defend myself. It is due to your frequent visits that everyone tries to ignore me at best. I like it when you are here; I have someone to talk to, and someone I know who'd understand me. And really, you're very entertaining sometimes unlike your uptight past self." Obito laughed softly.

"You know… no matter how much you flatter me, I am not going to marry you." Kakashi teased lightly, his voice suspiciously thick.

Obito grinned. "I wouldn't marry you even in my dreams!" The grin reduced to a small smile as he spoke after a moment of silence. "Your voice sounds hoarse teme."

"I'll need to drink water" Kakashi chuckled softly. Yet he made no move to leave and lay leisurely in the grass.

"So tell me, how are you going to catch this thief?" Obito spoke trying to change the direction of the running waters.

"I have no idea… though I suspect the thief was a female…" Kakashi murmured.

"Female?" Obito repeated loudly.

"Obito" Kakashi warned.

"Right… sorry, but what makes you think it's a she?" Obito whispered.

"The writing and the words in the letter; they are too feminine to be a guy's." Kakashi replied.

"Let me see the letter!" Obito demanded and Kakashi obliged. Obito whistled for the second time that day. "I'm already falling in love"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"You got to search for her mate. If a girl can steal from you, she can definitely steal my heart!" Obito joked, laughing at Kakashi's expression, at least of what he could see.

* * *

"Kiba-kun…!" Hinata ran all the way to meet her friend at the entrance of Konoha. It was nearly six and the heat had slightly lessened giving way to a slight breeze. She was glad her friend had returned back safely.

Akamaru barked and jumped on her making her giggle.

"Hinata" Kiba smiled and pulled her in a hug much to the girl's chagrin. "Could you please check no one came following me?" he whispered in her ear.

"Hai" she answered and inconspicuously activated her Byakugan. She could see nothing out of the ordinary…

Suddenly her eyes widened and her body stiffened.

"What did you see?" Kiba pulled away and readied himself and so did Akamaru with a bark.

"T…There's no threat. I just saw an o...owl fly by" she stuttered.

"An owl…?" Kiba asked incredulously making her blush and start poking her fingers.

Hinata nodded.

"You know… it's usually believed to be a bad omen to see an owl in broad daylight" At Hinata's worried expression he hastily added. "But that's all bullshit! Come on; let's go eat after I report to the Hokage. My treat!" he grinned at her.

"Before that please get c…checked in the hospital!" Hinata said.

"But I am not hurt. No one can ever touch Inuzuka Kiba before getting-" Kiba struck a confident (or overconfident) pose with his one hand above his hip while the other rested on his chest.

"Kiba-kun…" Hinata pouted. Her soft voice somehow managed to cute through Kiba's loud rant.

"Ah, all right! Come on now, I'm tired!" he slung his arm around her shoulders and dragged her with him to the Hokage tower.

"Where is that Kakashi?!" Tsunade slammed her desk as she looked at Shizune for an answer.

There was a knock on the door.

"Probably here" Shizune answered.

"Come in" Tsunade called out.

But it was not Hatake Kakashi; it was Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata who entered the office. Tsunade rubbed her temples.

"Good evening Hokage-sama. I've come to report my mission" Kiba informed as he entered the room while Hinata still stood in the doorway, about to close the door to give them privacy.

"Hinata" Tsunade called before the girl could leave.

"H…Hai?" she asked nervously, her cheeks tinged pink.

"Could you please find Hatake Kakashi and bring him here?"

Eh?

* * *

**Please review your thoughts!**


End file.
